


Revelations

by NaomiPhoenix



Series: It started with a nightmare [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 19:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaomiPhoenix/pseuds/NaomiPhoenix





	Revelations

“A youngling.” There is something in Aayla Secura’s eyes, and in her voice which speaks of longing. A look shared by Kit Fisto, ever present by her side, sharing with her a closeness which speaks of a yearning to follow the path Skywalker and his Senator have dared to tread.  
  
“Someone pinch me. I must be dreaming,” says Ahsoka, to which Vos responded. Master or not, she was not unafraid to smack his pinching fingers away. “Padme. You’re having Skyguy’s baby? I thought you were just good friends.”  
  
“I thought you two would be more careful,” Obi-wan added.  
  
“You knew? You knew Skywalker and the Senator were krif…” Vos began but was stopped by a hard look from Obi-wan.  
  
“One, ew, Master Vos. Don’t be gross. Two, that explains so much. He’s forever disappearing from the temple. I guess he was having sleepovers here.”  
  
“Grown-up sleepovers,” Vos teased the padawan.  
  
Padme shook her head at the pairs’ antics, then addressed Obi-wan. “We have been careful. But clearly our son is the will of the Force, as you would say. You heard him, Obi-wan. Luke is be the future of the Jedi. Perhaps even a father himself one day,” Padme replied. “He’s meant to be. And he’s meant to be now. Not later after the war, as we intended.”  
  
Though the majority of features on Plo Koon’s face which might give clue to his feelings are masked for his own protection, they could not conceal his surprise, “Intended? You and Skywalker planned to have younglings.”  
  
“Yes, Master Koon. Anakin and I planned to have a family. Once the war was over and he left the order. I would continue in the Senate while he stayed and home and raised our children.”  
  
“Force, you must be having some fun sleepovers if you’ve got Skywalker wanting to be your stay-at-home baby daddy.”  
  
“Anakin not only plans to leave the order, but has plans to have a family as well? Have you two discussed marriage too?” asked Obi-wan.  
  
“We have.” Padme bit her tongue lightly to keep from saying more but it seemed inevitable now.  
  
“You could have it at the Temple. Yoda could officiate.” Vos got glared at.  
  
“Anakin and I are already married,” she said as one might take off a bacta bandaid. Hastily, then winced when it was done.  
  
The best response by far was Ahsoka’s: “So Master Skywalker is actually Master _Amidala_?!”


End file.
